


Garcy October

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, connected one-shots, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: A collection of autumn/October themed prompts based on Garcy October on tumblr. Cute moments between Garcia, Lucy, and Iris.





	1. Corn Maze

“Iris, wait!” Lucy called out after the nine-year-old bundle of energy. Her chestnut ponytail swished back and forth as she bounded down the trail. Stalks of corn towered around them. Not even Garcia could see over them. She glanced at him. An amused smile crossed his face as he watched his daughter run ahead through the maze. 

Despite their best efforts, they hadn’t been able to save Lorena. Rittenhouse went after her and Iris relentlessly no matter how many agents Garcia took out. Eventually the trail went cold, but not before they found a timeline in which the past Garcia had been able to fend off their attacker and save Iris. 

Without Lorena, Garcia couldn’t walk away from Iris, no matter how unworthy he felt inside of being a father. Luckily, he wasn’t on his own. Lucy was with him every step of the way helping him readjust to civilian life. 

In Iris’s timeline, she had been living with her father in Brazil. But thanks to Agent Christopher’s involvement, Garcia’s name had been cleared, and he had been granted immunity for jacking a time machine. He was a free man now, living with Lucy in Stanford where she had taken up her old job teaching. Lucy was able to rewrite Amy into history, who thought their mother died of lung cancer. She never corrected her sister. 

Since the fall of Rittenhouse, Lucy had grown to love Iris as if she was her own. She would comfort the child in the middle of the night when she awoke from a nightmare. The girl said she still dreamed of her mother’s death, and it ached because Lucy did too. 

Lucy just sighed as little Iris turned the corner out of sight. “She has her father’s love for trouble,” she remarked, smirking at Garcia. 

He just laughed and said, “I’ll go get her.” Garcia jogged up the path, pausing at the crossroad. A look of worry crossed his face. “Iris?” he called out. Worry turned into panic as he frantically began to turn his head. “Iris!”

As fast as she could, Lucy ran to him. While she knew Iris would be fine, she also knew the panic Garcia was feeling at the thought of losing his little girl all over again. It was the same panic that kept Lucy calling Amy in the middle of the night after a nightmare to reassure herself her sister was still here. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. “She couldn’t have gotten far,” she explained calmly. “Let’s split up to cover more ground.”

Garcia nodded and immediately took off down the path to their left. Lucy jogged down the right path but was disheartened when she came to another intersection. “Iris?” she called. There was no answer. 

Now worried, Lucy ran down the path to the left. “Iris!” she screamed. 

Like a miracle, the girl appeared from around the corner. “I’m here, Mama!” she called out happily and skipped towards Lucy, who remained frozen in shock. Iris wrapped herself around her waist, and Lucy knelt to return the embrace, gently stroking the kid’s hair. 

“What did you call me?” she asked softly. 

Iris blinked up at her in confusion. “Mama,” she replied hesitantly. “Is that alright?”

Lucy looked over her shoulder. Garcia had found them, and he was beaming brightly. “It’s perfect,” she replied, returning the smile. 

Garcia crouched beside them to wrap his large frame around the both of them. Warmth filled Lucy’s belly as she snuggled into his shoulder. After Amy disappeared, Lucy didn’t know if she’d ever be happy again, but there she was feeling like a part of Garcia’s family. 

“Can we keep going?” Iris asked, pulling away. “I want to get out of this corn maze and eat some funnel cake!”

The sound of Garcia’s laugh filled the air as he stood. “Of course, pumpkin. Lead the way.” Both he and Lucy spoiled her, but after everything they had been through, how could they not?


	2. Hayride

The hay-filled carriage wasn’t the most comfortable to ride in, but after countless trips across time in the lifeboat, Lucy hardly noticed the shaky ups and downs. She hadn’t bothered to hold on, so when the carriage wheel hit a rock, Lucy fell straight into Garcia’s side. From his lap, Iris squealed with delight at Lucy’s clumsiness, and across the aisle Amy Preston let out a good-natured laugh. 

Lucy locked eyes with her sister and exchanged smiles. After so long of thinking she’d lost Amy forever, having her sister with her felt like a miracle. Amy knew something bad had happened, but Lucy had yet to find a sane way to tell her what. She did know that Lucy had taken a job with the government as a historian tracking down Rittenhouse members, which is how she met Garcia. 

He was the whole reason they were together that autumn afternoon. Amy wanted to meet the man Lucy had been spending so much time with, even going so far as to move into an apartment together. As Lucy righted herself, Garcia slipped his arm behind her. It was a small gesture, but Lucy felt the significance behind it. After all the fighting, they were finally at peace. 

Suddenly, Iris jumped out of her father’s lap with a beaming smile on her face. “Aunt Amy, behind you!” she cried out, rushing to Amy’s side. Amy grinned just as wide at the prospect of being called “aunt”. “Mama, Daddy, come see!”

Lucy didn’t miss the look of endearment Amy shot her as she crossed the carriage to sit next to her sister. On the other side of the fence, she could see the herd of cows that had Iris so excited. She started when Amy gently touched her hand. Two pairs of brown eyes met. “She calls you Mama?” she softly inquired. 

“Yeah,” Lucy replied with a small smile. “She’s a sweet kid.”

Amy nodded in agreement. “When you came back to me, you were so scared. But looking at you now is like having my old sister back. The Flynns make you happy, and I couldn’t be happier for you.”

Overcome with emotion, Lucy embraced Amy. Their mother had done horrible things to keep Amy from being born which meant Lucy had been forced to do equally horrible things to ensure it. Of all the damage Rittenhouse had caused to history, the one thing Lucy couldn’t accept was losing Amy. She held on tight to her sister. Amy had no idea just how close Lucy had come to losing her forever. Someday Lucy would be brave enough to share her whole story, but even now Amy was incredibly understanding and supportive. 

As the sisters parted, Amy asked, “Do you remember when Mom would take us on these things?” 

Lucy’s heart fell to her stomach as she recalled very different memories of her mother standing outside her prison cell in Salem. “Yeah,” she answered, forcing her smile. Her heart ached for the days when she didn’t know her mother was a member of Rittenhouse and had been able to believe that she loved her.

She caught Garcia’s eyes on the other side of Amy as he gave her a sad, knowing look. Amy turned to him as well. “I wish you could have met our mother,” she said. “She would have loved you.”

Garcia shifted his gaze uncomfortably down to his daughter. “I’m sure she was a lovely woman,” he lied, and Lucy loved him for that. 

The carriage passed through the gate, and a couple of cows approached the visitors. Iris laughed giddily as she reached out to stroke one. Her little hand pet his face as he tried to devour the hay out from under her. She grabbed a handful from the floor and reached out to another cow. As she leaned out, the carriage hit another bump, and Iris tumbled over the edge and towards the ground. 

Within a second, Lucy had jumped over the side and scooped the little girl up into her arms. A few cows stared at them as Lucy quickly checked Iris over. The girl would have a few bruises, but otherwise she was fine. 

Luckily, the driver had heard the commotion and stopped. Lucy looked back up towards Garcia whose face was white with terror. Unfortunately, that was what both of their lives had become; constantly reliving the trauma of losing their loved ones and fearing that it would happen again at any second. “Let’s get you to Daddy,” Lucy said as she picked Iris up, knowing she was the only one who could make Garcia feel better. They reached for each other, and he pulled her back into the safety of the carriage. 

After a tight hug, Garcia placed Iris in Amy’s lap and reached out to Lucy. She took his hand, and he helped her climb back up and inside the hayride. His hands trembled. Lucy gave them a reassuring squeeze before she sat next to him. Iris climbed back into his lap, clearly upset by his distress. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispered. 

Like Amy, Iris had no idea what happened in their original timeline. The little girl didn’t know that once upon a time, she had died along with her mother that horrible night. But she could tell that there was something different about him from the father she knew in Brazil. 

“It’s alright, pumpkin,” Garcia replied with a heavy smile. He turned to Lucy and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Lucy laid her head on his shoulder as the ride started up again. Just because they were done fighting physically didn’t mean they would ever be done fighting mentally.


	3. Bonfire

The heat from the bonfire warmed Lucy’s skin, but she still shivered. The night was cold, and the wind seeped through her shirt. She pulled her arms closer to her and ran her hands along them, trying to warm herself when she felt something fleece wrapped around her shoulder. Without needing to look up, she knew it was Garcia. “Won’t you be cold?” she asked with an amused smile. 

“I’m not,” he assured her. Lucy accepted the jacket, sliding her arms through sleeves that were far too long. She was not necessarily short, but Garcia had the build of a towering tree. As she wrapped it around herself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Lucy finally looked up at Garcia and his wide grin. Gently, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. 

“Ew!” a young boy exclaimed, causing Lucy to roll her eyes under her eyelids. Face full of amusement, Lucy glanced towards Iris and the two other boys her age that she had been running around with. “Your parents are kissing! Gross!”

The other boy laughed as Iris skipped towards Lucy, smiling brightly. The child wrapped her arms around Lucy and leaned into her. “I don’t think it’s gross,” she informed them. “It’s good to see Daddy happy again.” She moved to hug Garcia, who placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before she darted off again. 

Lucy turned to look Garcia in the eyes. He was looking at her with the same intense look she’d seen in Chinatown when she’d asked him why he was there. “Don’t you know?” he had answered, looking a bit unsure. To destroy Rittenhouse and save your family, Lucy had wanted to say. But with that desperate look in his eyes, she had begun to wonder if there was something more. 

“Why are you here, Garcia?” she asked again. Her heart fluttered uncomfortably while her stomach tightened. 

Garcia’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Well, your sister invited us, and Iris was really excited about it,” he answered. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

He blinked once, then his eyes lit up in understanding. “Don’t you know?” he asked shyly. “Because I love you.”

Because he loved her, not because she helped him take down Rittenhouse, not because she was helping him and Iris now, not even because of the journal, but simply because he loved her. Lucy’s heart swelled within her, and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. “I love you too, Garcia,” she said softly, saying it out loud for the first time. 

Eyes widening in surprise, Garcia cupped her face. His calloused fingers were warm against her soft skin, and she leaned into him. He leaned down and gently pulled at her lips with his own. Lucy parted her own lips to deepen the kiss. She was so close that she could feel the drumming of both their hearts, beating in harmony with each other. 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Amy interrupted. Lucy pulled away with a sigh to cast an annoyed glance at her sister grinning cheekily. “I brought you some hot chocolate,” she added, holding out two cups. 

With chocolate involved, Lucy couldn’t stay mad. She grinned and thanked Amy as she accepted a cup, watching Garcia do the same. The hot milk warmed her up from the inside as she sipped while Garcia’s body heat lingering on his jacket warmed her up from the outside. “This is good,” Lucy said with a smile. 

“Far better than anything we ever got at that old bunker,” Garcia agreed. 

Lucy giggled despite herself. Whenever she thought back on that cramped bunker, she had mixed feelings. While she still loved her fellow operatives and respected the importance of their mission, the days spent in the bunker were the darkest she’d ever experienced. 

As if he could pick up on her thoughts, Garcia rested a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered. “We made it. They can’t hurt us ever again.”

It wasn’t technically true. Rittenhouse continued to hurt them through their nightmares and haunt the darkest corners of their minds, but physically they were safe. 

“I won’t let them touch our family ever again,” Lucy swore. 

Garcia’s eyes took on the same intensity as before. “Our family?” he asked softly. 

“Our family,” Lucy confirmed, placing her hand over his swiftly beating heart. “Amy’s my sister, but you and Iris are my family too now.”

His heart rate quickened at her words. He took Lucy’s hand in his own, lifting it towards his face. She blushed as he pressed gentle kisses onto her knuckles, not used to being treated so gently. Her heart hurt for him because she knew the violence he had endured that made him so gentle. No more, Lucy promised herself. He was her family, and she would keep him safe now.


	4. Pumpkin Carving

Iris squealed in disgust as her little fingers wrapped around a handful of pumpkin innards. “This is so gross!” she exclaimed. Her father ruffled her hair in amusement while she dropped the load of pumpkin and seeds on the newspaper covering the table. “Yuck!”

Garcia reached in with his large, Croatian hand and scooped out a large amount. “Feels like slime, huh pumpkin?” he asked, grinning. 

“Like gross, yucky slime,” Iris replied with a giggle. 

From her vantage point of washing dishes at the sink, Lucy smiled at the playful interaction between father and daughter. Something in her heart ached. She could remember when she and Amy were little, carving their own pumpkins for Halloween. Every memory she had of her mother was now tainted. Deciding that the dishes could wait, she set down the rag and dried off her hands. It was time for new memories with Garcia and Iris. 

She sat next to Iris at the table. The child grinned up at Lucy mischievously. “Slime!” Iris screamed as she jumped at Lucy, wiping her pumpkin hands across her cheeks. Lucy laughed good-naturedly and wiped at the mess with her shirt sleeve. She reached inside the pumpkin and removed another wad of pumpkin guts, and with the remains stuck to her hands, she returned the favor. “Mama!” Iris protested. The young girl ducked her head and buried her face in Lucy’s shirt, leaving the mess behind. 

“Mali, don’t torment your mother,” Garcia chuckled then froze, realizing what he’d said. He met Lucy’s eyes, scared. 

“She’s alright, Garcia,” Lucy replied with a smile. Her cheeks warmed at the implication behind his slip-up. She was always too scared to have the ‘what are we’ talk, too afraid to make assumptions and push too far. They never even said if they were dating or not, but Lucy knew their bond had developed into a romantic one. So far she had let Garcia set the pace, never questioning if he was scared too. 

It didn’t take much longer for the small family to empty out the pumpkin shell. Lucy sat by and watched as Iris drew a face on the pumpkin and Garcia began to carve it out. Eventually, the little girl got bored and started watching TV, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen. Lucy was content to sit in silence, watching Garcia cut Iris’s face out of the pumpkin, but she could sense something was on his mind. 

“I apologize if I overstepped my bounds earlier, Lucy,” Garcia finally said, unable to look Lucy in the eye. 

Lucy placed her hand against his bicep, causing him to glance back at her. “You didn’t,” she said softly. “I know we’ve never discussed the nature of our relationship before, but like I said you and Iris are my family now.”

Garcia nodded, taking in the information. “So if I need to see you in the hospital and they ask if I’m family, what do I say?” He smiled, but by his eyes Lucy knew he was serious. 

She thought for a moment. “I think the term domestic partner fits,” she decided. 

“I love you, Lucy,” he said suddenly. He grabbed Lucy’s hands and squeezed. “Volim te.”

Lucy leaned forwards and softly kissed Garcia’s lips. He sighed softly as he pulled Lucy closer until she was sitting on his lap. His hands pressed against her back while her arms wrapped around his neck. 

It was a few minutes before they broke away, but when they did Lucy gazed firmly up at him. “I love you too,” she said.


	5. Spooky Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Halloween. Thanks for coming on this ride with me.

With the way Iris begged to go to the neighborhood haunted house, it had been impossible to say no. She wanted her parents to go with her, so Garcia had to sit down with her and explain why they couldn’t. “Your mom and I have been through many scary situations. We waged war against Rittenhouse, and that wasn’t easy. When you’re older I’ll tell you all about it, but right now we’re just trying to forget.”

Luckily Aunt Amy was more than happy to spend some quality time with her niece. When Lucy had approached the subject, she agreed without question. Lucy had been afraid of getting teased about it, but Amy had to be the most understanding sister in the world. 

While Amy and Iris were having their fun, Garcia and Lucy stood outside to wait. The haunted house was created in a large church building, and the whole grounds were decorated like a graveyard. It gave Lucy the creeps standing among the fake headstones, and she knew Garcia felt the same because he was standing unusually close. It gave them both comfort. 

“Why did it have to be a graveyard?” Garcia muttered softly enough that only Lucy could hear. 

“Because death scares people,” Lucy answered. “They fear the dead will come back to haunt them, but that’s just a fantasy for them. They have no idea what it’s actually like.”

Garcia slid his arms around Lucy’s waist and pulled her into him. She let her tense muscles react against his warmth. It was just pretend, she reminded herself. None of it was real. 

A rope noose hung from an old oak tree, and Lucy couldn’t keep her eyes off it. If it weren’t for Garcia, she’d be buried in a graveyard back in time, courtesy of a noose just like it. “Do you ever think about Salem?” she asked. 

“I don’t think now’s a good time for that,” Garcia replied. “We’re home now. We’re safe. Rittenhouse can’t hurt us anymore.”

Lucy nodded, tearing her eyes away from the noose and surrounding graves. She was afraid that if she looked too closely she’d see her own name engraved in stone. 

A shrill scream pierced through the air, causing Lucy to flinch and Garcia to instinctively hold her tighter. “They sure don’t make this holiday easy on us,” Garcia murmured. 

“I envy them,” Lucy said. “They’re so innocent, playing at horror while praying it never really happens to them.” She turned to face Garcia with a sad smile. “You know most people would think it’s romantic standing in a spooky graveyard like this.”

With a sly grin, Garcia playfully pecked at her lips. “It is a little,” he laughed. “Nothing gets the mood going like death and decay.”

Lucy groaned and swatted at his arm. “Be careful,” she warned. “I might just take you seriously one day.”

“You’re not capable of taking me seriously,” Garcia responded. 

The couple laughed together, feeling much lighter than they had when they first stepped foot in the graveyard; proof that even nightmares could be defeated if she and Garcia had each other. She grabbed his hands firmly and leaned in for a stronger kiss. Their battles may have bent them out of shape, but they fit together perfectly.


End file.
